A Ripple in Fate
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: A ripple. Sometimes, it was merely a bother among the bigger images. Sometimes, it was all that it took to deliver a drastic change. But nevertheless, a ripple was all it needed to bring a change, no matter how big or small. Uchiha SI/OC Older Sister.
1. A Growing Flower

**A Growing Flower **

As he sat in the seiza position in front of the eating table, Uchiha Obito nervously waited as his grandma inspected his report card. While she had not seen the entirety of it, he could guess simply from her face that his grandma was disappointed. Made sense as his report card didn't show much change compared to the previous year. Or even the years earlier.

"Well," She finally voiced her opinion about the report card. "I won't pretend to know what goes through that thick skull of yours, but I can promise you that this slacking off isn't helping your condition at all."

Obito mumbled something incoherent. She sighed, wondering what kind of event it would take for the Uchiha in front of her to take these matters seriously, especially considering what was currently happening outside of the village.

"Obito, there's a war going on out there and you being stubborn isn't helping you at all. You're going to graduate, whether you like it or not, and doing bad will only hurting your chance of coming back alive."

She sighed again when her words made no difference to him. He was too stubborn for his own good, a trait that he most likely inherited from his grandpa. And if she had to be honest, a trait that was not uncommon among the Uchiha.

In any case, she needed to deal with her stubborn-as-stone grandson. Seriously, she was too old for this.

"Right," She raised her tone, making Obito looking up to her. "Considering that you're being stubborn, punishment's due."

The boy's face became pale and gulped, wondering what kind of creative punishment his grandma was thinking.

"Seeing as you're acting like a child, a bit of responsibility should straighten you up." She stated. "If not, the nappy-changing ought to be punishment enough."

"I have to _babysit_?!" Obito blanched. "I can't even cook an egg without burning down the kitchen!"

It was really an embarrassing moment, especially since his three-year-old cousin could do that perfectly. But to be fair, he was never taught how to do it.

"Now, you take your pick." His grandma seemed to be ignoring his horrified expression. "There's cousin Misaki's son, Goki-chan's nephew, Katsuki's grandson, or Fugaku-sama's daughter."

"Ew, not girl." His mouth decided to say.

It was obvious which one that he would babysit.

* * *

A sleepy boy who often yawning and a pale-haired girl were leaving the Uchiha Clan Head's house when Obito showed up.

"You're the replacement?" The pale-haired girl said, seemed to be disgruntled. "You're fifteen minutes late!"

Obito didn't want to talk about how he had to avoid a bunch of mud puddle, sometimes to the point of taking another route, or how he had to borrow a day-old hakama from one of his cousins, in which he was also relentlessly mocked, or how he needed to be taught how to wear one, or how he just had a bad day. Thus, he merely apologized and cursed his own clumsiness.

"The baby's in her crib." The sleepy boy informed before yawning. "The baby bag has everything you need plus the instruction. Since you're an Uchiha, that should be no trouble for you."

"Right, thanks," Obito replied, before cursing how squeaky his voice was.

The two of them left after giving him a few more instruction and a lot more condescension. Once they were away with their backs turned, Obito stuck his tongue out before entering the house.

"_Jerks_."

It was a nice house. The thing was, the house was just like every other house belonged to every other Uchiha. To put it simply, it was his house only with different furniture, decoration, more room, and bigger. Since only he and his grandma that lived in his house, he didn't mind it being smaller.

He took his shoes off, put them in the rack, and wore the provided slippers. He went towards the living room and the first thing that he saw was the baby crib. Not even five seconds later, he saw the baby was trying to get out of her crib. Obito approached her and picked her, causing the baby to let out a happy voice.

"So, you're Fugaku-sama's daughter, Shiki, right?" Obito said to the baby. Hearing the happy voice that she made, Obito closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, I can see that you will…"

He stopped talking when he felt a pressure on his neck. Opening his eyes, the Uchiha saw a wooden toy knife pressing his neck. It didn't take a genius to know that it was the baby that he was taking care of, one Uchiha Shiki was the one who "stabbed" him.

She then proceeded to "stab" him again and again until Obito put a distance between himself and the baby. Shiki pouted upon realizing that her toy knife couldn't reach her latest "target." The Uchiha boy couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I guess you really are born to become a ninja. Very fitting since you would be our future clan leader." Obito commented before his face showed confusion. "I guess? Not sure what will happen if you have a brother in the future."

While there was little sexism in regards to ninja lifestyle, most of the heads of clan tend to be male. The only female clan heads that Obito remembered were regents until the male heirs come to the age, the mothers of the heirs, or the only child.

It also didn't help that he tended to not listen to what his teachers taught to him. So, his knowledge about that part was rather…limited.

His thought was interrupted when he heard the sound of stomach rumbling. Since it was too small for it to be his, it was obvious that it was Shiki who was hungry. Considering that she dropped her toy and seemed to be making a voice as if she was begging, no more emphasize was needed.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you something to eat. Err, I mean drink. Babies like you drink milk, right?" When she made a happy voice, Obito knew that he was right. "Good. Now, just be patient, OK?"

As he put Shiki back into her crib and went towards the bag, the Uchiha boy had to admit that this punishment wasn't really that bad. In fact, Obito was actually becoming fond of the little heiress. He wouldn't mind taking care of her in the future.

* * *

"Ah, Kushina. Fancy seeing you here."

The red-haired woman, Kushina, who had just bought some vegetables, looked at the caller. It was a black-haired pregnant woman, carrying a toddler on her back. Upon recognizing the woman, she immediately went to her as fast as she could through the sea of humans between them. Once that was done, the red hair greeted her with a smile.

"Mikoto, good to see you here!" Kushina said excitedly. "You too, Shiki-chan!"

She was about to pinch her cheek when Kushina suddenly withdrew her hand. On the young Uchiha's hand was a tanto. From the color of the blade, it was clear that the tanto was a toy rather than a real deal. Shiki pouted before retracting her hand.

"Shiki, how many times should I tell you? Don't attack anyone because you feel like it!" Mikoto scolded her daughter.

"It's alright, Mikoto. After all, it's not like she does that to even stranger." Kushina said in return before hesitating. "Right?"

"I believe it's simply because I never give her a chance." The Uchiha sighed. "She seems quite obsessed in 'stabbing' people with her toy the moment Fugaku gave it to her. Me, him, her caretakers, relatives, and of course, you."

"Mah, mah, it's fine. Really." The Uzumaki replied before looking at her friend's big belly. "Already looking for another one this soon?"

"Indeed. I am not exactly sure whether this is a blessing or a curse. Even my dear husband, who is supposed to be happy, is complaining that he hasn't get used to having a child, let alone two."

"Now, don't be like that. Both of you should be happy, especially since Shiki will have someone to play with."

Mikoto gave a glance towards her daughter. Shiki was currently staring at Kushina, most likely planning on how to "stab" her with her tanto toy. It would obviously fail since the red-haired woman is a ninja while the Uchiha on her back is a toddler.

"I…guess…?" She commented, feeling rather unsure.

* * *

Once again, Obito found himself taking care of Shiki while her parents were away. This time though, it was not exactly a punishment and more because he was available. It was also much easier since the heiress of the Uchiha Clan had grown up. And oh boy, she grew up really well.

Shiki was capable of walking on her own and – while still struggling with speaking coherently – could use sign language to communicate. She also has stopped "stabbing" people with her toy tanto though she still brought it with her anywhere she goes.

OK, the last one was not exactly true since she still tried to "stab" him. It was only because of his ninja training that Obito managed to avoid her attack. At least now she limited it to her close ones.

As he was preparing for lunch, Obito threw a look at the little heiress, who was watching her little brother as he slept in the crib. Itachi, the name of the newly-born son of Fugaku and Mikoto, let out a little giggle when Shiki rubbed his head. Seeing that they were fine, the oldest Uchiha in the room focused back on the food.

As she rubbed the head of her brother, Shiki turned her head to see Obito was busy preparing the lunch. She considered her option before slowly moving her mouth closer to Itachi's ear. After that, she whispered a promise to him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you won't suffer this time."

* * *

**And it's finally done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please! **


	2. Heir of Grumpiness

**Heir of Grumpiness**

"No, no, no! Put it down!"

Shiki turned her head around to see Obito looking at her with obviously worried face, hands stretched in case that he had to act quickly. The girl simply tossed the kunai in her hand and walked away. He tried to catch it but unfortunately it was the sharp part that he caught.

"Ouch!"

She knew she was being unreasonable. Her action was very unbefitting even if she wasn't an heir of a major ninja clan. There was also the fact that she made his life more difficult, as if it wasn't difficult enough in the first place.

On the other hand, this was Obito she was talking about. A massive idiot who almost caused the end of the world and death of god-knows-how-many. All because Rin, the woman that he loved, was dead. He was not the only one who suffered such lost.

So, yeah...

* * *

As he bandaged his wounded palm, Obito couldn't help but wonder when things went wrong between him and Shiki. It was quite jarring, especially when she looked at him with an expression that said "I am disappointed in you." Remind him way too much of his grandmother.

Heck, how did a toddler managed to learn to make that kind of expression anyway? He knew the Clan Head Fugaku was known for his...not smiling face but Obito was sure that it was not something he would teach his daughter about, right?

Sighing, Obito checked his hand before walking towards the living room. There, he saw Shiki and Itachi appeared to be in a staring contest against each other. The former raised her hand and touched the latter's forehead with her index finger. She did it again, and again. The baby, obviously, didn't like it and tried to bite the annoying finger to no avail.

Seeing the event, Obito simply shook his head. He didn't have a sibling of his own but he had several older cousins that were no less annoying. Feeling sympathy towards the boy, he walked towards the pair, Itachi still trying to get a bite on his sister.

"There, there. No need for that now, do we?" Obito stated, causing Shiki to look at him. "Siblings should get along with each other."

"Do you know how siblings get along looks like?" The heir asked. "Aren't you here often because of lonely?"

Had he been a lesser man, those words would be enough to knock him out. Despite her young age, she already knew her way with words. It was a well-known fact that the Uchiha was talented even at young age. It seemed that the talent was not limited to fields related to being a ninja.

As Obito tried his best to not wail in despair, Shiki wondered if she went a bit too far. She looked at Itachi, as if asking for a suggestion. The latter simply tilted his head in curiosity. The sister decided to once again poke him on the forehead, much to his displeasure.

* * *

"Must be good news for you, taking care of a relative. Even you couldn't possibly screw it up."

"Shut up, Bakashi!"

"Both of you, please...!"

Minato couldn't help but sigh. He had actually lost count of how many times he did it. It was the same scenario all over again; Obito would brag on doing something. Kakashi would mock it in the most polite way possible. The two of them would have an argument. Rin would try her best to calm them down, only for him having to put his hand down.

He would never replace them for anything. As handful as they were, they were beloved students of his.

When the team arrived at their destination, the residency of the main family of the Uchiha Clan, they were greeted by a little girl with black hair that the clan was famous for, standing at the front entrance of the house. She seemed to be thinking about something when she noticed the arrival of four ninjas.

"Welcome to our humble abode." The girl said to them, giving a bow. "I am Uchiha Shiki, the firstborn of Fugaku and Mikoto."

He had to admit, it was kind of surprising how bored to death she sounded. Usually, when ninja were sent to be caretakers, the children would be excited and often asked them about the life of ninja and teach them some secret jutsu or something. Maybe time had simply changed.

"Hey there, Shiki!" Obito greeted her back. "Everything's alright, I assume?"

"Nothing to worry about." Shiki told him, still using the bored tone. "I'll go see Itachi. Please escort your teammates and teacher inside."

As she turned around and walked towards the crib, the heir of the Uchiha Clan couldn't help but recount what she had just see.

"_Rin has brown hair._"

It was a trivial thing that, by all mean, supposed to be nothing. But it also indicated that her memory – or even knowledge about _Naruto – _was not as perfect as she would like it. What if there was something else – something a lot more important – that she did not remember?

"Hello there, foolish little brother." She said to her brother. "Ready for another meeting with Obito?"

Itachi simply mumbled in response, still lacking the ability to properly speak. Shiki, however, knew the meaning behind it and nodded her head.

"This time, he's with friends and teacher. Thus, we'll have to behave." She continued. "Understand?"

He nodded in response.

"Good." The black-haired girl looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, it's almost time for lunch."

Upon hearing that, the little Uchiha boy soon became excited. Shiki had to admit that it was quite a sight. Here it was, in front of her, Uchiha Itachi – the would-be genocidal, S-class missing nin, very good at mind raping pacifist – being happy at the prospect of eating baby food.

She supposed that made sense. Itachi was once a baby after all. It was still, nonetheless, a sight that she would never forget.

* * *

The lunch was made by Obito, Rin, and – surprisingly – Kakashi. She had to admit that the white-haired masked ninja didn't look like the cooking-type, rather someone who would suggest a ration and energy bar.

As Shiki ate her food, she gave a glance towards Rin who was feeding Itachi. She then diverted her eyes towards Minato, the would-be father of Naruto. If she was not wrong, Sasuke was born first before him. Meaning that there would still be years until it happened.

She had to admit, there was _nothing _about him that indicated that he was a Kage-level ninja. It was quite terrifying actually. He looked and felt like some random Joe that you wouldn't even notice of ever encountering. Was it simply because she was still young and thus unable to feel it? Was it perhaps because that was the sign of high-ranking ninja, being able to not stand out?

"Hmm?" Minato, who was in the middle of chewing, swallowed his food and looked at her. "Is there something wrong, lil' Shiki?"

Shiki, who had just realized that she was basically staring at him, looked around, trying to find an excuse of her behavior.

"It's likely your kunai, Sensei." Obito stated. "Shiki is interested in anything with blade. Quite often stealing my kunai..."

"Really?" Kakashi stared at him upon hearing it. "A child is capable of stealing from you?"

As the two boys argued with each other (again), Minato showed the kunai to the Uchiha heir, letting it hanging from his finger. Shiki observed it with amazement, making sure that she remembered to the tiniest details of the Hiraishin Kunai, the signature weapon of Namikaze Minato.

"Ah, that's right!" The Jounin said suddenly, surprising the girl and his students. "Kushina told me about you, the Uchiha who often tried to 'kill' her! No wonder you seem familiar."

"Kushina?" Shiki already knew about it but pretended to show surprise. "You're a friend of Aunt Kushina?"

"A _really _close friend, Shiki. Almost as close as your parents, actually." Obito explained, deciding to end his fight with Kakashi. "Anyway, 'Aunt Kushina?'"

"I am supposed to call her 'Big Sis.'" She replied before sighing. "I decide not to."

"That's...wow." Rin commented, admiring the courage that a girl younger than her possessed. "Speaking of which, is it me or...Shiki sounds...?"

"It's normal for child prodigies – which the Uchihas are known for – to act older than their age." Minato explained, looking at Kakashi to emphasize. "Though I admit it's usually not like this."

"Y-Yeah, now that you mention it..." Obito joined in. "...Shiki recently seems to be more...grumpy."

* * *

Hours have passed since the arrival of Team Minato. They had gone back to their home and night had fell upon the village as well. Inside her room, Shiki stared at the ceiling, trying to sleep but found herself unable to.

"_Shiki recently seems to be more...grumpy._"

"You would if you know the future." Shiki said lowly to no one in particular.

As she grew up, Shiki began to slowly comprehend her new life as well. It was...nothing good.

Uchiha Obito, her babysitter, would be "killed" during a mission at Kannabi Bridge. He would then witness the death of Rin, causing him to turn on everything and everyone that he stood for, becoming the Big Bad of _Naruto _along with resurrected Uchiha Madara.

Namikaze Minato, after the Third Shinobi World War, would become the Fourth Hokage and had a son with the love of his life, Uzumaki Kushina. All of it would be short-lived though for he and his wife would lose their lives during the birth of their son, Naruto. Oh, and Obito had a hand in their demise.

Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, the students of Jiraiya, they would try to bring peace to their home, Amegakure, only to end with the death of the first and Akatsuki – the organization that they created to make their goal a reality – would become an organization of missing nin from various villages that hunt down the Bijuu for the sake of "peace."

Itachi...Sasuke...gods, she didn't even want to think about them!

"Can I do something about it?"

It was something that she had been wondering for quite a time and the source of her "grumpiness" (more like depression, if she had to be honest). Considering her age, it was unlikely that she could do much for Team Minato and thus – to her sadness – had to leave them to their fates. It wasn't like she could claim to have future knowledge or something like that, after all.

With Itachi, Sasuke, and even her clan, she might have a chance to change it. The massacre occurred because the Uchiha was planning for a coup against Konoha. The reason for the coup was because of resentment among them thanks to the Uchiha being isolated after Kurama was released and the clan being suspected.

So, what could she do about it?

"Dammit!" Shiki cursed, not loud enough for her voice to penetrate the wall.

For now, she could only hope that years to come, she would have _thought _about something.

* * *

"Come on! I am sure you can smile! Do you know how pretty you would be if you do?"

"Do I have to?"

"Argh, I thought you would be like Mikoto but no! It has to be your father that you follow!"

Currently, Shiki was spending her day with none other than Uzumaki Kushina, the current Jinchuuriki of Kurama the Nine-Tails and...actually, she wasn't sure when the red-haired woman and Minato officially married, so she'll stick to girlfriend until further information. Most importantly, she was the friend of her mother.

As for the moment, Mikoto was visiting the hospital with Itachi. Just a checkup, nothing to be worried about. In any case though, someone needed to look after Shiki and the wife of the clan head decided to ask her friend for help, which was accepted with full spirit.

"I mean, don't get it wrong, Fugaku is a good guy despite his appearance but, well..." Kushina let out a sigh. "OK, seriously. What is the problem?"

"Maybe I just don't like smiling?" Shiki retorted. "Not everyone is like you, Aunt Kushina."

"It's Big Sis! I am not that old!" The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero retorted back. "And no, I know Kakashi! So, I know it when someone is simply being dour and being...you."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the statement. Seeing the unspoken demand for explanation, Kushina sighed as she rubbed her head.

"I am...not exactly sure how it works with you, like, you're still a child, but you act not unlike ninjas who have seen a lot of...bad things happening." She explained.

Well, she did witness quite a lot of shit during her previous life. You can thank the Internet for that. However, while some of them did made her depressed for a while, none of them had any relation whatsoever with her current condition.

Rather, it was more due to what _would _happen instead of what _happened_.

"When I was walking around with Mom to the market, I overheard people talking about the war. They called it 'Third Shinobi World War.'" Shiki began to talk. "When I went to the hospital, I saw and heard the patients there. Ninjas who returned from missions."

Kushina folded her arms, starting to understand the condition of the daughter of her friend.

"Every generation from every hidden village have experienced war." She continued. "I suppose...I am just unsure how to prepare for it."

If things went just how it was in canon, then she must be prepared for – _at minimum_ – Kurama attacking Konoha, Itachi killing the entire Uchiha Clan except Sasuke and likely herself, Suna and Orochimaru attacking Konoha, Pain attacking Konoha (seriously, that's a lot of people hating the village), and the Fourth Shinobi World War. And that's just the conflicts that she remembered.

"Ah, man. That's the problem with you child prodigies." Kushina stated while sighing. "You're too smart for your own good."

Suddenly, she grabbed Shiki by her cheeks and forced her to make a smile. The latter, unsurprisingly, grumbled and tried to push the former's hands away to no avail.

"Listen here, brat! I understand your feeling; 'the world's suck' and 'why do we even live?' Gods know many people of my age think like that." Kushina said to her. "You're a smart girl. So, let me ask you a question; what's the whole point of thinking like that?"

She let her cheeks go. Shiki rubbed both of them in pain. Nonetheless, she kept her attention towards the red-haired woman.

"If you think the world is such a bad place, then work to make it better!" She continued. "I am not saying that it would be easy or anything like that. But it's a better thing to do than just sitting around and mop all day, _dattebane_?"

"_I think I am starting to see where Naruto gets his behavior from_." Shiki thought.

She didn't manage to finish reading the manga in her previous life. The last part that she read was Neji's death and a little bit after that before she became bored with the story and stopped reading. Though she had heard about the sequel story, focusing on Naruto and Hinata's son in a new peaceful era. So, in the end, you could say that the world did indeed became a better place.

The price was high but it was not an impossible dream.

As Shiki was thinking about it, Kushina smiled upon seeing her eyes. While the girl remained silent after her little speech, the red-haired ninja could see that it was having an effect. Hopefully for the better.

* * *

"You've changed, you know?"

"Hm?"

In the living room, Shiki was spending her time with Shisui, a cousin of hers. She had to admit, she _very much _enjoyed her time with him. Many of her relatives of her age were, unfortunately, for the lack of better words, a bunch of pricks. Likely had something to do with how the Uchiha was naturally talented.

Shisui was different. His humble and down-to-earth attitude made him an oasis in a scorching desert. In any case, she at least now had one goal in mind; made the next generation Uchiha less of an asshole.

Anyway, Shisui had come to visit and play with Shiki. Somehow, it resulted into them discussing about hand seals and how to perform them. And now, it had ended up with them discussing about her.

"You always look depressed. Like some of our old uncles and aunties." Shisui told her. "Now, though, I can see spirit in your eyes."

"Is it really that obvious?" She wondered before waving her hand. "Anyway, you're correct. I realize that it's better to try than just moping around."

"That's great to hear!"

"Anyway, let's talk about you. How's your progress with Great Fireball?"

"I am sure I will do fine. You?"

"Same with you."

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique was, as the name suggested, an elemental jutsu where the user created a massive orb of fire. It was created by the Uchiha Clan and used as a coming of age rite. Shiki once wondered why it was used as one considering how simple the jutsu was.

As it turned out, while the jutsu was indeed simple, the end result can be quite…messy. As in, turning around and almost hitting one's parent. Yes, she knew it happened at least once. No, she wouldn't tell on _who _it happened.

"So, the academy…" Shisui suddenly said. "It would not be long until we enter it."

"Nervous?" Shiki asked.

"Somewhat. Like, you know the reputation that the Uchiha has…"

It was at that moment that Shisui realized he hit a landmine. He held his breath as he felt a killing intent coming from Shiki. It amazed and surprised him that someone around his age was capable of letting out such a strong intent. She _really _hate how arrogant their relatives were.

He let out a breath of relief when Shiki stopped and sighed. The Uchiha boy then gulped when she stared at him.

"Hey, Shisui. Can you explain how you manage to not be an arrogant bastard?" She asked without warning.

"I…I…it's…it's just natural, OK? I don't see why I need to…" He answered, not sure on what to say. "What about you? You're not one yourself. Or maybe even ask Obito."

"That's the thing. I am not sure what makes me not growing up into becoming…_them_." Shiki said the word venomously. "As for Obito, he's a goofball. Enough say."

Shisui couldn't help but laugh awkwardly.

* * *

She admitted that she never expect that she could enjoy a free time like this. She didn't exactly like green tea in her previous life but she found herself able to enjoy it now.

"Morning, Uncle Nobuhiko." Shiki greeted a passing relative.

"Morning to you as well, Shiki-hime."

She took a sip of her tea, just in time for her mother, Mikoto, to take a seat beside her, having finished talking with the shop owner.

"So, are you ready for academy, Shiki?" She said to her daughter.

"I…guess?" Shiki answered. "There's going to be…a lot on my shoulders."

A week. Exactly a week after this day, she would attend the Ninja Academy.

"As the heir of the Uchiha Clan, everything that I do will also affect the clan." She continued. "It's…quite unnerving. I…I am not…"

"Shiki? Look at me." Mikoto said, her hands went towards her daughter's hands. "It will be fine, OK? I know you can do it."

"Mom…"

"And in case you don't believe my words, just remember how good you are back home."

There was truth in the words.

Unsurprisingly, the Uchiha trained their children earlier, before they entered the academy. It was likely something that other clans did as well. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, the usage of ninja's weapons and tools, they taught anything and everything that children could understand. For her, an heir of one of the strongest clans in Konohagakure, that meant a lot of lessons.

While she herself wasn't sure how good she was, considering how her father often nodded his head and even smiled, Shiki could deduce that she was within expectation.

"Y-Yes, I can do it." She muttered to herself before looking at Mikoto. "Thank you, Mother."

"Anything for my daughter."

As her heart became calmer, Shiki thought about her goals. She was still not sure how to fulfill many of them. For now, she would just try to graduate from the academy, becoming a good sister for Itachi and Sasuke, improve relations between the Uchiha and others, and other small things.

Those were simple tasks. She could do this. She _must_.

* * *

**And it's finally done. A lot harder than I thought. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


End file.
